Missing No One: Adoption VI
by Murasahki-chan
Summary: Kenshin is relieved that he has lots of memories but no one—like his master—to miss on his first major holiday on his own in Kyoto. An Adoption story.


_Written:_ 5 January 2006  
_Posted: _5 January 2006, rev. 0  
_Category_: Drama.  
_Summary:_ Kenshin is relieved that he has lots of memories but no one—like his master—to miss on his first major holiday on his own in Kyoto.

_Disclaimer: _The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended.

_Notes_ Story notes at end of document.  
_Glossary_ At end of document.

**Missing No-One **

_  
This story takes place on the first New Year's holiday after Kenshin leaves Hiko's mountain and joins the Ishin Shishi. It is Kenshin's first New Year on his own. _

_Kenshin's memories are shown in italk, his current thoughts in plain text._

* * *

I was not going to miss him. He was my _shishou_, not my father, so there was no reason to miss him.

The bowls of _tashikoshi soba _the serving girls set out at this morning's meal were warm and filling. No one bothered me with conversation while I ate my portion.

_It was the same thing every New Year's night: we had _tashikoshi soba _for dinner, and we reviewed what we had accomplished or, most often in my case, failed to accomplish this year. I had paused in listing what I'd learned, a little woozy from my New Year's saucer of sake, when he said:_

"_You forgot—your cooking has gained some refinement. Like this soba: easy to make this dish too bland, which is unsatisfying, or seasoned too highly, which doesn't suit its homey nature. You have a fine touch with the seasoning for the broth." He tilted a brow at me and half-smiled, sipping his own drink. "Careful, _deshi_, when your mouth's in that position the sake goes in it, not on the table." _

I donned my new _hakama_, _gi_, and warm _haori_ the Ishin Shishi provided to me to start the New Year.

_We were getting ready for the walk to the temple and as always he reminded me to wear my padded _hippari_.. "I won't be pleased if I have a sniffling, snuffling deshi, especially not one who has to take to bed and be plied with hot broths and tea, not when I've just plunked down the coins to keep you in winter clothes again." _

_I mentally chanted the last part with him, **very** carefully not moving my lips. _

"_Besides, I don't want to experience your petulance if you can't go spend your New Year's money."_

I joined the throngs streaming toward Ginkakujin Shrine, entertained as much by the crowds as the festive decorations. Hadn't I seen that tiny little woman steering her great hulking husband and three sons about last year with nothing more than a flick of her fingers or a snap of her hand? Hiko said—no. I shouldn't make mock of them.

_He always insisted I conduct myself with the dignity of a samurai, and made it impossible to do it. "Hah, there's efficiency. She commands a whole division for the price of feeding three sons and a husband. Looks like she's a better trainer than most clans have, too, judging from how well they snap to. Certainly is grimmer than most of them—I've seen _naginata _with warmer smiles." _

_I choked and gasped and tried desperately not to lose my formal bearing. Anything you aren't supposed to laugh at is twice as funny, after all._

"_Want to bet she has a stricter obeisance protocol for dinner than we do for _kenjuttsu_? And who do you think is _sensei_, hmmm?" _

_A shriek of laughter nearly escaped me as I clapped my hand over my mouth, fizzing and sputtering around it. _

"_Really, _deshi_, " Hiko drawled, "I had no idea you found discussions of military organization so amusing."_

I won't stop at the confectioner's stall. I'm not a child to be indulging in such. But I do stop, for my eye is caught by a pretty young woman and her even more appealing toddler. She and her husband appear to be introducing their son to _mochi_ with sweet bean paste. The little boy eats one and a smile big enough to swallow Kyoto appears on his face. They rejoin the throng, his insistent cries for " 'Nother one. 'Nother one!" fading with distance. I hurry on, not before the candyman recognizes me and calls a greeting to the "unfed wolf pup."

_I was so dazed by the lanterns and lights and ribbons that I didn't notice when he came back from a confectioner's stall with a little bamboo tray of treats. "Slow down, _baka deshi_, you've had your three meals today," he laughed when my surprised delight with my first _mochi _had me chewing through them like a hungry wolf. So every year after that, he would always joke about having to feed the wolf pup when he bought the _mochi

I'm hurrying now. I can sense the night is wearing on, and I don't want to miss any of the strokes of the bell. I must have committed every possible defilement of the spirit this year. I can't afford to miss a single toll, as I have so much to be canceled out.

"_Time to contemplate the year's stains and which to clear out, _deshi_. Have you thought of a list to focus on? Yes, I'm sure you have. But knowing you—do **not** presume to think you'll atone for all 108. I'm too good a master to give you enough free time to get in that kind of trouble. Just stick to—"  
_  
"_The defilements associated with nihilism, yes, Master you always say that."_

"_Well, baka deshi, that's because **you** are always dependable, even as to your sins."_

We had not parted warmly, but I had not renounced him, nor he me. He had given me permission to go at the last, albeit grudingly.

So. He was still my _shishou_.

Still, he was only my _shishou_, and I had no father, so I had no one to miss.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Story Notes**

Fairly extensive notes and glossary for this one. _New Year Holiday. _This story is set during the New Year holiday, the most important Japanese holiday. Japan used a lunar calendar until 1873, so the new year began on the second new moon after the winter solstice. This story would take place in the first week of February, 1864. Since Hiko appears to live within walking distance of Kyoto, I've assumed that's where he would go with Kenshin for the holiday.  
_  
108 Bell strokes: _Buddhist temples in Japan sound 108 strokes of their bells. There is a belief that whoever hears these bell-strokes will have one of the 108 defilements canceled for each toll they hear.**  
**  
_The 108 Defilements: _This is a set of what Buddhists would describe as self-delusions, which result in defilement of the spirit and thus delay the seeker from obtaining a state of enlightenment. It is composed of three classes of cravings, which are multiplied by six sense bases, two internal and external states, and the three time-states of past, present and future.

One text describes them this way:

Craving is threefold, namely,

Craving for sensual pleasures

Craving for sensual pleasures associated with the view of eternalism, i.e., enjoying, pleasures thinking that they are imperishable, and

Craving for sensual pleasures associated with the view of nihilism,i.e., enjoying pleasures thinking that everything perishes after death.

The six sense-bases are eye, ear, nose, tongue, body, and mind. There are six kinds of craving corresponding to the six sense-objects such as form, sound, and so on. They become 12 when they are treated as internal and external. They are reckoned as 36 when past, present and future are taken into consideration. When multiplied by the foregoing three kinds of craving they amount to 108.

_Toshikoshi soba_: (Literally, 'noodles for passing the year') Buckwheat noodles eaten to ensure prosperity and longevity

_New Year's Money_: Children receive monetary presents on New Year's day so young children often visit the local toy or candy stores which are open in anticipation of this.

_**Glossary**_

_Baka—_idiot, dummy, stupid, fool  
_Deshi—_pupil, apprentice, disciple  
_Gi—_Upper body garment cut much like a _kimono_, but it goes only about midway down the thighs. Sleeves may be narrower than kimono for convenience.  
_Ginkakujin Shrine—_One of the two most famous shrines in Kyoto. _  
Hakama—_the word literally means "trousers." Each style is usually further described by the number of 14-in. wide fabric panels required to make it. Thus, Sano wears what appear to be "one panel" hakama, as does Hiko, while Kenshin and Kaoru wear the traditional seven-panel style originally worn by mounted samurai._  
Haori—_formal jacket styled much like a kimono, but not meant to cross over the front of the body. Often has deep sleeves that form "pockets" like those on kimono.  
_Hippari—_informal short jacket which does cross and cover the front of the body, tying at one side. Sleeves cut narrower than kimono. Can be padded or quilted for winter wear.  
_Mochi—_Confections made from pounded, sweetened rice flour  
_Kenjuttsu_—Literally "sword arts." Implies study for practical application._  
Naginata_—Japanese glaive or polearm with long, scythe-shaped blade.  
_Owari_—The end  
_Saké—_Japanese rice wine  
_Sensei_—someone who has mastered a field of knowledge. Used for teachers and doctors. May be used as an honorific for such persons. _  
Shishou—_master of an art or craft, who teaches


End file.
